hungergamesfanfiction18fandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6
''**Told from the Point of View of Taylor Finnick Mellark**'' I wake up in the middle of the night to hear pounding at the door. We all get up and go downstairs, at the doors its Haymitch he's holding Valerian she's pale. Prim's care taker side takes over and she takes Valerian she sets her down meanwhile I just stand there. Caitlyn and Caree are crying and I'm no help I run outside with no shirt or shoes and go into the woods. I run and don't stop I don't look back either, when I do however stop I realize its begun to snow. I go into the small cement house and light a fire. I curse silently to myself, if I'd come over later she'd be okay but I didn't go because I was watching some f***ing program on television. I scream and cry, I know I should be there but I couldn't help before but what can I do now? I put the fire out and head out, when I return home I hear screaming inside. When I get in all eyes fall on me, I go to her and still crying I hold her hand. Just then her body starts convulsing again, her eyes shoot open she screams and falls flat again. The twins are bauling so is Lily, Veneka, Haymitch and even my parents are crying, before I realize it I am crying too. I hold her hand but again she begans convulsing, she screams again and actually falls off the table. I pick her up and when I try to set her down she won't let go. She is gripping onto me so tight, I hold her and sit down in a chair. Prim comes over and with some help from my dad and brothers they get her back on the table, she screams again and screams my name. I go to her she tries to reach for me but screams again. I yell to Caitlyn to grab me a shirt and some socks and I yell to Caree for some blankets. When the supplies arrive I change and with Valerian screaming and now crying I wrap her in the blanket and hold her. I rock her back and forth letting her cry she eventually falls asleep but peace is short lived because she starts to shiver and she sits up. She backs away from me picking at her arms, she screams that there are bugs all over her. I run to her again I hold her and don't let go. I assure there are no bugs and even though her eyes are open she isn't seeing. Her eyes are glazed over and she's still screaming. Again I hold her and don't let go we all sleep in the living room/entertainment room. I sleep with Valerian in my arms, she thrashed a few times but no screaming. I sigh as I shift her possition she grips onto me tighter and I assure her I'm there. I just then remember Veneka's been clean for at least a year now, that means Valerian's getting the drugs elsewhere. Dad wakes and with the twins help he makes breakfast. Veneka excuses herself to go pump while Haymitch is still asleep on the couch. We eat but I can only get Valerian to eat a bit of eggs and bread. She lays against me and cries. When Haymitch wakes to hugs her and she cries, decusion started she wants to go to District 13 for Rehabilitation. I'll support her through anything and so long as she's still here I'll be ok. She has a few more meltdowns but in the morning she gets on a train to District 13, we cry, say our goodbye's and kiss our farewells. After she went I lay in my bed cursing to myself that night I get a call, its Valerian, she sounds okay but I can tell she wants to cry. I try to comfort her but I can tell somethings wrong but I don't know what she tells me that her roommate just died of a heart attack. I want so badly to hold her but I just try yo calm her down, we stay on the phone for a while and finally we say goodnight. I want her home but this is for the best. Read More: Episode 7